


A Most Sinful Creature

by christ_Just_Let_Me_Say_Fuck



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Witch (2016)
Genre: Background Puritanism, F/M, Poor Life Choices, Summoning the devil, Witch AU, black magic, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christ_Just_Let_Me_Say_Fuck/pseuds/christ_Just_Let_Me_Say_Fuck
Summary: "Witches still go to cross-roads and to heathen burials with their delusive magic and call to the devil; and he comes to them in the likeness of the man that is buried there, as if he arise from death." - Aelfric of Eynsham.A Reylo/The Witch AU.





	A Most Sinful Creature

**Author's Note:**

> So this one goes out to tumblr user ifoundkylo who came up with the idea of mashing these two great flavours together. Enjoy.

 

 

A Most Sinful Creature

 

Rey's heart was in her mouth and her hands were shaking, and yet her voice did not waver as she called out in the darkness.

 

"Kylo Ren, I summon thee. Kylo Ren, I conjure thee to speak in the tongues of man, and to offer me thy covenant."

 

The words echoed across the dim forest clearing, the spindly branches of a thousand bare trees stretching across the depth of the dark sky. It was a warm August night, warm enough that Rey's shift was protection enough from the cold, and yet a shiver still ran through her as she glanced through the looming trunks, imagining the dark things that moved unseen between them. She knew she had forsaken all protection even by daring to come here. She had been cast out from birth, and now even the cold charity of the villagers, enforced not by kindness but by distant, grudging doctrine, had been denied her. Now, standing almost bare in the heart of the forest, under a thin crescent moon, she was about to abandon the last scraps of protection offered to her. She had lived her meager,stultifying life under the shadow of the Heavenly Father, but what she was going to do tonight would damn her eternally. Rey had never seen any evidence of God's love in her life, and numerous bruises and scars attested to her intimate experience of His wrath, offered by those who claimed to serve Him. Yet still...

 

Rey's fearful thoughts were cut short by the sound of leaves crunching under hooves.

 

The goat was barely visible in the dark, but his yellow slot-eyes glinted like coins under the moonlight, and Rey could see the great intimidating curve of his horns, smell the strange hot animal stink of him, even at this distance. Kylo Ren stalked with serene purpose towards her, stopping roughly twenty paces away from where she stood, transfixed with a bright mix of terror and awe.

 

Rey swallowed and held her head high. If she were to sell herself to the devil, she would meet Him on her own terms. She had tasted her fill of servility.

 

She closed the distance between them. Up close, Kylo Ren seemed uncomfortably large, his eyes filled with an all-too-human intelligence that was more fearful than any infernal fire or deathly pit threatened by a preacher. He huffed, sending a flash of hot air drifting across Rey's face. From here, she could make out individual hairs on the creature's body, each one a glossy black that shone, dark and rich, a great tumbling mane that seemed as soft as fresh cotton, and Rey suddenly felt a queer desire fill her, to reach out and stroke...

 

Rey blinked, then shook herself mentally. She had to remember her purpose here. She was here to strike a bargain, not to be tricked or seduced. Even though she knew, deep down, what the price would be, she wanted to be afforded the dignity of setting the conditions of sale. She would be dignified here, though she had never been given the luxury of that choice before.

 

"I ask thee to grant me one wish, Kylo Ren. In return I offer myself. Ask what thou wills't of me, and it shall be done. All I ask is thy aid."

 

The goat offered no reply but a lazy blink, and another huff of warm air. A gust of wind rattled the branches above them, and suddenly Rey felt abysmally foolish. Had the thought of rejection even crossed her mind? She should have known better than to heed the frightened rumours she had overheard of the dark presence in the woods, the snatches of horror-struck conversation about devil worship and the black goat who walked the fields at night and led young women dancing and singing into a life of sin. Was this creature even the fabled Kylo Ren? Perhaps she had simply taken leave of her senses after one cruelty too many, and was jabbering away at a loose billy like a madwoman. Perhaps - and here she almost let out a wild, sour laugh - she had devils in her already, and they had driven her wild.

 

_"What is it thou wouldst of me, girl?"_

 

The voice was low, deep, unmistakable. Rey realized, in the numb depths of her surprise, that there is kindness in his tone - no growling malice, no sneer or threat. Something almost tender. Kylo's animal gaze was inscrutable, yet Rey was so convinced of his concern that a fresh courage fills her, and she spoke again.

 

 

"I wish to be shown my birth parents, alive or dead. Take me to them, and I promise I will follow thee."

 

 

Kylo Ren bowed his horned head, and Rey felt a new tension in the air. The shadows surrounding them seemed to leap and dance, curling forward to lash around their ankles, and now the dark mass in front of her was moving, circling her as it swelled upwards into a new shape...

 

 

_"Remove thy shift."_

 

 

From behind her, His voice rumbled like a storm. She could tell from the sound of Him that he was taller now, His breath hot on the top of her left shoulder. With steady hands, she pulled down the cloth covering her body and stepped out of it. Even the warm autumn wind was enough to raise gooseflesh on her bare skin, and she failed to repress a shiver.

 

 

_"Dost thou see the book before thee?"_

 

 

She did. It was a small black leather-bound volume, almost exactly like the neat little Bibles that were to be seen everywhere back in the village. Realizing what she had to do, a lump formed in her throat.

 

 

"Yes...but I cannot write my name."

 

 

_"I will guide thy hand."_

 

 

The weight and warmth of His broad hand on hers was enough to draw a gasp from her. The intimacy of his touch was unexpected; the heat of His skin unnatural, yet Rey found herself leaning into it. She had gone so long without feeling the gentle touch of another, and His presence, instead of filling her with fear, was making her feel something else entirely. Perhaps this was the seduction that the old maids and preachers of the village had spoken of in heated disgust. Yet His touch was careful, unassuming, so much so that Rey did not even register the brief burn of broken skin, nor the coppery tinge of wet blood and dry parchment.

 

 

Finally and instantly it was done. His hand retreated, and Rey felt its loss for barely a second before heat and darkness engulfed her.

 

 

 

At first she had thought the graves unmarked, but the names carved on the tombstone had simply been obscured by a decade's worth of wild growth. A minute of frantic scratching and tearing through the creeping foliage revealed them.

 

 

He could be lying, Rey thought as she fought to prevent tears from falling. _The Devil is the Prince of Lies, that's what they told you..._

 

_"I do not lie to those who follow me, Rey."_

 

The sound of her name was enough to snap Rey out of her stupor, and she swung around to face Him, her eyes blazing, for she was in no humour to suffer His empty promises and seductions, not when the last of her vague hopes of belonging had been so cruelly dashed. Yet her retort died on her lips when she saw Him clearly for the first time, standing mere steps away from her and staring her dead in the eye.

 

His human shape was just as dark and imposing as His goat form, with the same mane of glossy black hair and the same deep, bright eyes. His face was long and strange and thoughtful, neither diabolically handsome nor hideously ugly. He loomed effortlessly over His surroundings, and Rey could not help but be drawn to Him, the quiet intensity of His presence. Even now, enraged and heartbroken, Rey realized that she believed Him. He had done as she asked. She had no-one to blame but herself.

 

Rey choked back a sob. She had known that this had always been a possibility – that her parents were no longer there for her, dead and rotting in the ground. But facing it was still gut-wrenching in a way she hadn’t anticipated in her rush to escape her hellish life in the village. She had never felt so alone.           

 

_“Thou art not alone.”_

Rey’s eyes snapped up to meet His. As she met his gaze, she understood. She had made a vow. She was bound to another now. Averting her eyes in resignation, she made to kneel one last time.

 

_“No.”_ He barks, and there is a new harshness in His voice as he does so. Rey blinks up at him, confused. Then, to her surprise, the Dark One let out what sounded very much like a frustrated sigh.

 

_“Thou misunderstand. I have no use for servants who do not come to me willingly.”_

 

He moved closer, and Rey could smell cloves and lavender on his breath as her heart leapt to her throat. A new fire was burning in her, something she had no words for, and it was propelling her upward, forward, into His arms.

 

His embrace engulfed her, warm enough to take her breath away. His skin was smooth and soft beneath her callused hands, and Rey wanted nothing more than to stand there forever, warm and safe, touching Him. It should not feel so – affectionate, so natural, to touch and be touched by Him, the incarnation of every sin that haunts the mortal realm, but Rey could not bring herself to care even in the slightest, not when she felt safer and more cared for than she ever had before.

His grip loosened slightly, enough for Him to tilt her head back so that she can look him in the eye.

 

_“Thy family were not worthy of thee. But know that I am thy family now; thou shall reign by my side if it be thy wish, and I assure thee I will not desert thee. Thou art not alone.”_

Rey was overwhelmed by the urge to bury her head in the crook of His neck and purr like a kitten, such was her joy, her relief and overwhelming astonishment at such soft words. Yet instead she reached up to touch the devil’s face, her fingers gently tracing the moon-marked skin, the ridges and dips of odd scars. His eyes burned as she did so, and Rey felt almost proud of her own audacity. To be tricked by the devil was one thing, but to hold him captive with a touch, to see and feel the power trembling beneath your hand and to know that you alone could control such unholy things…it was a sense of power unlike anything Rey had ever felt, and she decided that she liked it, very much. She wanted – _needed_ – more of it – and to judge by the look in His eyes, Kylo Ren was more than happy to give it to her. So she leaned in slowly, slotting her nose alongside his and letting her lips gingerly brush His own, and whispered, with all the emotion she could muster, “Neither are you.”

 

Then the devil surged forward and took her, and Rey felt nothing but a wild and savage delight as she felt the ground fall away beneath her and the branches of the treetops clatter against her dangling legs, as if in a futile attempt to drag her back down to earth. Now she knew nothing but the heat of the devils arms and the sweetness of His voice as He whispered pet names and love-words in between kisses and nips, and she could not bring herself to care, laughing in delight as she returned every sinful affection tenfold. Flames were licking around them, but their touch did not burn in the slightest, and as Kylo Ren carries His new favourite into the waiting ring of naked figures, Rey can only think, _If this is damnation, I’m only sorry I waited for so long._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized that this is my second piece featuring Rey making some sort of deal with a supernaturally-aligned Kylo Ren in a forest at night. Damn, I need to branch out. Maybe post that cooking AU I've been thinking of.


End file.
